


Mover Night

by DChan87



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: ATLA References, F/F, Humor, Movie Night, Riffing, The Ember Island Players, Tumblr Prompt, live action adaptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So let me get this straight… you can actually ORDER a mover?" Korra unfortunately, needs to be careful about what she wishes for, especially considering the mover in question is "The Boy in the Iceberg".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mover Night

"So let me get this straight… you can actually ORDER a mover?"

"Of course!" Asami replied. "I know some studio heads; we'll get a mover roll delivered to us tonight!"

Korra was amazed. So amazed, she was speechless. The thought of having a mover night, at her girlfriend's mansion, with their own mover roll… it was just too good to be true! Sure, those radio shows were pretty good, but nothing beats a mover.

Of course, you have to see a mover in the theater, so actually getting to see a mover in the comfort of her girlfriend's house was… well, you get the idea.

Korra launched herself at Asami crying, "YOU'RE THE BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The projecter was delivered to the Sato mansion later that afternoon, along with some fireflakes and some popcorn. Korra stood and watched in awe, her eyes as wide as saucer plates when the projector, a pretty good-sized one, was wheeled into the mansion. Asami loved seeing her loser dork girlfriend being the dorky loser she was.

The screen was set up in the parlor. Korra giddily watched them setting up the projector–a new Varrick Industries mover projecter. "I can't believe this," she squeaked.

"Just wait 'till it starts," said Asami.

The mover was one of Bolin's movies, a live-action adaptation of the Ember Island Players' "The Boy in the Iceberg". Bolin played Sokka, Opal played Suki, and as always, a woman played Aang.

It was… pretty bad.

From the shoddy production valures to the bad, bad, bad acting, to the VERY innaccurate plot, Korra had to wonder how this play ever became popular.

"Why did they make a mover out of this?" she asked. "Have you seen the play?

"Ugh, I saw this play on Ember Island with my mom once," said Asami. "Poor Bolin."

"At least he's trying," said Korra.

He was desperately trying to act. " _Don't go, Yue!_ " he pleaded tearfully. " _You're the only woman who's ever taken my mind off of food!_ "

Korra and Asami desperately tried not to laugh. If they did, and Bolin heard about it, the poor guy would be humiliated. " _Wait, did you have pickled fish for dinner?_ "

They'd never tell Bolin they laughed at his part.

But the movie was so boring otherwise. No wonder Katara never really cared for it. Sure, the actors seemed sincere, but… the Ember Island Players were never exactly known for accuracy.

Korra yawned and started to waver a bit. Asami rolled her eyes, but scooted closer so her girlfriend could flop her head onto her shoulder.

She was so cute, even with that bit of drool dripping from her mouth. Hey, you learn to love certain things about your significant other that some people might not find cute.

She pulled her closer and laid her head on top of Korra's before going to sleep as well.


End file.
